Et si
by Cybelia
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Et si Jim et Blair ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.


Et si…

Prologue :

Jim entra dans le loft et claqua la porte, furieux. Blair, qui le suivait, s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter de voir son nez écrasé. Il soupira, puis entra à son tour. Jim faisait les cent pas dans le salon en fulminant. Quand il vit son ami, il se tourna vers lui et lui lança : "J'aurai aimé ne jamais t'avoir rencontré !"

Chapitre 1

            Le soleil entrait à flot dans le petit bureau de Blair, à l'université. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller après un mauvais rêve. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une de ses étudiantes, Chris Johnson.

- Professeur Sandburg, je peux vous demander un service ?

Il sourit car il n'avait pas encore l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider dans mes recherches ?

- Certainement. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

- Je suis en train de préparer un mémoire sur l'évolution des cinq sens chez les Indiens d'Amérique du Sud. Et j'aimerai que vous m'en parliez, puisque c'est le sujet de votre thèse.

Blair la regarda, surpris.

- Vous avez lu ma thèse ?

- Oui, comme tous les étudiants de votre cours d'anthropologie.

- Ah…

Il paraissait tellement perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, que la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je crois.

Cette sensation étrange recommençait. Sa thèse… Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir encore terminée, et pourtant, d'autres personnes l'avaient lue. Il se tourna vers Chris et lui proposa :

- Demain, je n'ai pas de cours. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions en profiter pour parler du sujet qui vous intéresse ?

- D'accord.

Il se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le lendemain à 10 heures et la jeune femme sortit.

Blair fouilla les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un exemplaire de sa thèse intitulée "La Sentinelle". Il se leva et ferma la porte à clé, puis se plongea dans la lecture. Plus il lisait, plus la sensation de malaise s'accentuait. Il avait l'impression bizarre de lire quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre avait écrit, alors qu'il savait que ce quelqu'un était lui-même. Quand il eut terminé, il remit la thèse dans le tiroir, prit son blouson et sortit. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes sans réfléchir et se retrouva devant un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, pourtant, lui paraissait familier. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, vu qu'il habitait de l'autre côté de la ville et repartit en sens inverse.

            Dans cet immeuble, au dernier étage, se trouvait le loft de Jim Ellison. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et le silence régnait. Jim était assis sur le canapé, regardant fixement les objets qu'il venait de poser sur la table basse. Il y avait là son insigne et son arme. Ainsi qu'une lettre de démission qu'il avait prévue de remettre à son chef, Simon Banks, dès le lendemain matin. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à faire son métier de flic. Il était devenu un danger pour tout le monde. Même Simon, qui le connaissait depuis des années, commençait à avoir peur de lui. Jim ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il savait que c'était lié avec les 3 années qu'il avait passées dans la jungle du Pérou. Il savait que c'était le seul endroit au monde où il ne risquerait pas de tuer des innocents et venait de décider qu'il allait y retourner. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait à Cascade un jour. En tous cas, pas avant que ses sens soient redevenus normaux. Il en avait assez d'entendre les gens respirer et parler à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Il en avait assez de voir des meurtres se dérouler tellement loin de lui qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien y faire. Enfin, il en avait assez de voir la peur dans les yeux des gens qu'il côtoyait et qui le prenaient pour un fou. Sa décision était prise, il allait partir.

Soudain, il se leva, comme s'il avait entendu quelqu'un dans l'autre pièce. Il se dirigea vers la petite chambre et tira le rideau brusquement, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, Jim, en observant la pièce, eu le sentiment que quelque chose manquait, que quelqu'un aurait dû y vivre. Il secoua la tête et se dit que ça venait encore de ses sens perturbés. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte avant de devenir réellement cinglé.

Chapitre 2

Le frigo de Blair étant aussi désert que le Sahara, il avait décidé de passer au supermarché avant d'aller rejoindre Chris à la bibliothèque de la Fac. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le magasin et il put remplir son panier sans tomber sur un de ses voisins assommants. Il se rendait vers le rayon légumes lorsqu'un homme pénétra en trombe dans le magasin et menaça l'une des caissières avec un revolver. La seule chose que Blair pensa fut : "Ce type est gonflé de faire un hold-up à moins de 50 mètres du Central de la Police !"

            Au même moment, Jim passait non loin de là en voiture. Il se rendait au Central pour remettre sa démission à Simon. Il garait son véhicule lorsque lui parvinrent des cris provenant du supermarché, cris qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre. Il appela du renfort et partit en courant vers le magasin qu'il contourna, de façon à pouvoir entrer par la porte de service sans que le braqueur ne le sache. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se faufila discrètement entre les rayonnages jusqu'à arriver à moins de trois mètres des caisses. Il sortit son arme et, profitant d'un instant d'inattention du braqueur, il se jeta sur lui, le désarma, puis il le plaqua au sol et le menotta.

            Blair n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'action, caché derrière un présentoir de livres. Lorsque Jim eut arrêté le braqueur, l'anthropologue sortit de sa cachette et se rapprocha du policier. Il fut bousculé par les autres flics qui venaient d'arriver et…

            …Le temps eut l'air de s'arrêter. Jim et Blair se trouvaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Quelque chose se passa entre eux, mais aucun des deux n'aurait su dire quoi…

            Le cours du temps reprit lorsque Jim fut interpellé par Simon qui venait d'arriver. Blair fut interrogé par un flic en uniforme et partit, sans ses courses, l'air absent et troublé. Jim accompagna Simon au Central où il lui remit sa démission et rentra chez lui pour prendre ses affaires et son billet d'avion pour le Pérou.

            Blair arriva à la bibliothèque de la Fac sans même s'en rendre compte. Son esprit était encore embrumé mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait enregistré le nom du policier sans s'en rendre compte : Jim Ellison. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et entra dans le bâtiment. Chris n'étant pas encore arrivée, il se dirigea vers un ordinateur et lança une recherche sur James Ellison dans les journaux de Cascade. Il tomba sur un article écrit plusieurs années auparavant et qui racontait comment un Marines avait été retrouvé au milieu de la jungle du Pérou où il avait passé 3 ans. Blair dévora l'article et comprit pourquoi il avait éprouvé une sensation bizarre en rencontrant ce policier : c'était lui la Sentinelle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours ! Il devait absolument le retrouver et lui parler ! C'est le moment que choisit Chris pour arriver. Elle parlait dans son portable et regardait Blair en souriant. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché, il lui demanda :

- Je peux vous l'emprunter ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle lui passa l'appareil et il composa le numéro du Central de la Police de Cascade.

- J'aimerai parler à l'inspecteur James Ellison.

- Je suis désolé, mais il vient juste de partir, lui répondit Simon Banks.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où le trouver ?

- Si vous vous dépêchez, vous arriverez peut-être à le voir avant que son avion ne décolle, soupira Simon.

- Son avion ? Demanda Blair, inquiet.

- Oui, il part pour le Pérou dans une heure. Mais, au fait, qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse car le jeune homme avait déjà raccroché. Blair se tourna vers Chris et lui demanda :

- Ca vous dirait de venir dans la jungle du Pérou avec moi ?

Chapitre 3

            L'air était cent fois plus humide que Blair ne l'avait imaginé. Il commençait à douter de son jugement. Et si Jim Ellison n'était pas une Sentinelle ? Mais, de toutes façons, il était trop tard pour renoncer. Il n'avait pas fait plusieurs milliers de kilomètres pour repartir si près du but ! Chris le suivait en silence, ne sachant toujours pas si Blair avait été sérieux en lui disant qu'ils allaient rencontrer une Sentinelle. Mais, elle était tellement heureuse d'être avec lui, qu'elle lui aurait pardonné n'importe quoi.

            Après plusieurs heures de marches dans la jungle, leur guide se retourna et leur dit :

- Le village n'est plus très loin. Il n'y a plus qu'à franchir la rivière et nous y sommes.

- La rivière ? Demanda la jeune femme, un peu inquiète.

- Il y a un pont, ne vous en faites pas.

Mais, c'est en voyant le pont que Chris commença à paniquer. En fait de pont, c'était un enchevêtrement de lianes tressées qui formaient une sorte de passerelle à plus de 10 mètres au-dessus d'un torrent bouillonnant. La jeune étudiante se tourna vers Blair et lui dit :

- Je ne pourrais jamais traverser ce truc !

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai le vertige…

Blair hocha la tête et lui avoua :

- Moi aussi, mais c'est le seul moyen de traverser.

- Alors, je vous attendrai ici !

- Je vous le déconseille, lui répondit le guide. Il y a une tribu de coupeurs de têtes à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici et s'il vous trouvent, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir traversé ce pont !

La jeune femme regarda Blair qui lui sourit :

- Si vous voulez, je passerai devant vous et je vous tiendrai la main.

- Merci.

Le guide s'engagea le premier sur le pont, suivi de Blair, puis de Chris. Le jeune anthropologue regardait attentivement le guide de façon à marcher dans ses pas. Il sentait la jeune femme trembler, collée contre son dos. Il lui murmura :

- Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, occupée qu'elle était à regarder droit devant elle et à se concentrer pour ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir. Le guide arriva de l'autre côté sans encombre et se retourna vers Blair et Chris qui se trouvaient à présent à mi-chemin. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent fit osciller le pont et Chris perdit l'équilibre. Elle bascula et se retrouva suspendue au-dessus du vide. Heureusement, Blair avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'attraper par les deux mains, mais il se trouvait lui aussi en situation précaire et il ne pouvait pas la remonter sans basculer dans le vide à son tour.

            Un peu plus loin, dans la jungle, un homme était en train de chasser du gibier pour le village. Il allait décocher une flèche sur un oiseau lorsqu'il entendit des appels au secours provenant de la rivière. Sans perdre une seconde, il se rua dans la direction des cris. Son esprit avait enregistré que la voix provenait d'une femme et qu'elle parlait en anglais, mais il n'en eu conscience que plus tard. Il arriva au pont et tomba sur le guide qui regardait Blair et Chris, ne sachant que faire. Jim n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita sur le pont pour sauver les deux amis. Blair l'avait vu, mais il n'avait pas encore le loisir de se réjouir de son intuition. Jim parcouru les derniers mètres doucement, essayant de ne pas faire trop remuer le pont. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Blair, il se pencha et attrapa la jeune femme. Chris s'accrocha à lui et il put la remonter sans difficulté. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta en lieu sûr. Blair le suivit en souriant : Il avait trouvé sa Sentinelle.

            Une fois sur la terre ferme, Jim déposa Chris sur le sol. Elle tituba et tomba dans les bras de Blair en pleurant. Pendant qu'il la calmait, il vit que Jim l'observait.

- Je vous connaît, vous étiez au supermarché de Cascade ?

- Oui. Et je suis venu ici pour vous voir.

Jim secoua la tête et marmonna :

- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, suivez-moi. La demoiselle a besoin de se reposer.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jim se dirigea vers le village. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris demanda à Blair à voix basse :

- C'est lui la Sentinelle ?

- Oui.

Jim qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres devant eux se retourna et regarda Blair droit dans les yeux. Puis, il reprit sa route. L'anthropologue savait que Jim avait entendu ce que Chris lui avait demandé. Ils arrivèrent au village sous le regard des indigènes qui n'étaient pas étonnés de voir des étrangers car, depuis le retour de Jim, le Chaman les avait prévenus que cela risquait d'arriver. Jim conduisit les nouveaux arrivants dans sa hutte et proposa à la jeune femme de se reposer. Elle accepta et s'allongea sur le lit fait de fourrure et de feuilles géantes. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée.

            Pendant que Chris dormait et que le guide allait rendre visite à un de ses parents qui habitait le village, Jim et Blair allèrent s'asseoir devant la hutte pour parler.

- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi je suis là, commença le jeune homme.

Jim acquiesça silencieusement. Blair continua en lui expliquant sa théorie sur les Sentinelles et comment il en était venu à penser que lui, Jim Ellison, en était une. Il termina par :

- Je pense que je peux vous aider à contrôler vos sens.

Jim, qui avait écouté Blair sans l'interrompre, secoua la tête et lui répondit :

- Je ne veux pas retourner à Cascade. Je suis devenu trop dangereux pour les autres. Je ne veux pas risquer de tuer quelqu'un à cause de ses soit-disant pouvoirs. Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Je suis sûr que si je vous aide, vous n'aurez aucun risque de faire du mal, le supplia Blair.

- Désolé, ma décision est prise et elle est définitive. Il vaut mieux pour tous que vous partiez dès demain. Je vous raccompagnerai de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Il se leva, mettant fin à la discussion. Blair secoua la tête, ne sachant que faire. La nuit commençait à tomber et il alla rejoindre Chris dans la hutte. Elle se réveilla en l'entendant approcher.

- Vous lui avez parlé ?

- Oui, mais il refuse que je l'aide et il refuse de rentrer avec nous. Vous allez mieux ?

- Ca va.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir emmenée ici pour rien. On repart demain matin.

Blair s'allongea sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent.

            Ils furent réveillés par des hurlements de terreur. Ils se levèrent en vitesse et sortirent de la hutte. Le guide arrivait à leur rencontre en courrant.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Blair, inquiet.

- Il y a eu un accident, venez vite !

Ils le suivirent, fous d'angoisse. Le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière à quelques mètres du village. Jim était étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang. Blair entendit le guide dire à Chris que Jim avait été attaqué par un jaguar et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Le jeune homme savait que la Sentinelle n'avait eu aucune chance contre l'animal, ses sens l'ayant empêché de se battre, au lieu de l'y aider. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Jim et pleura…

Epilogue :

Blair s'éveilla en sursaut, en nage et terrifié. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans la jungle mais chez sa petite-amie, Chris Johnson. Celle-ci se retourna dans le lit, sans se réveiller. Blair se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Il était trois heure du matin, mais il devait voir Jim. Quand il arriva au loft, il eut la surprise de voir la lumière allumée. Jim l'attendait, assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

- Jim, je suis désolé de venir aussi tard, mais…

- …tu as fait un rêve étrange, toi aussi…

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, surpris.

- Comment… Tu as rêvé de la même chose que moi ?

- Je pense que oui. Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés et…

- Tu mourrais dans la jungle…

Ils se turent, conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation. Soudain, un halo bleuté apparut, puis laissa place à un visage que tous deux connaissaient bien : Incacha. Il leur parla dans un langage qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre :

- Vos vies sont liées. Vous ne pouvez l'ignorer. Et vous ne devez jamais l'oublier.

Et il disparut.

            Jim et Blair se regardèrent et surent que l'Indien avait raison. Tant qu'ils vivraient et même après, ils ne pourraient jamais oublier qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

FIN

Retour à la liste des fics


End file.
